Molly Carpenter
=Tell Me What You've Done to Yourself= Full name: Margaret Katherine Amanda Carpenter Height: 5'11" Hair: naturally blond, currently blond, pink and blue Eyes: blue Occupation: apprentice to Harry Dresden, wizard of the White Council Magical specialties: Veils, illusions, reading objects/corpses, light shows, mind magic =Tell Me 'Bout the Bad You've Done, Tell Me 'Bout Your Ghost= Molly Carpenter is the oldest of Michael and Charity Carpenter's seven children. Her father's friend Harry Dresden had been part of her life since she was about 10 or 11 years old, despite her mother's blanket disapproval of him. Though she knew her father was a Knight of the Cross, and that he was often away fighting evil (with and without Harry), she was more or less successfully protected as a child from all the bad supernatural happenings surrounding her father's work. She had a mostly stable, happy childhood, bossing around her younger siblings, though as the oldest, she also faced the responsibility of taking care of the younger ones, and often suffered from her mother's insistence that she was "old enough to know better." She and Charity often butted heads. As she grew older, Molly's stubborn streak blossomed into outright rebellion. She and her mother got into outright fights more and more often, and Molly spent more time out with her friends. During this period, she got a couple tattoos, quite a few piercings, and started wearing heavy makeup and dying her hair. (All of which eventually came as quite a shock to Harry, eventually; between the ages of 14 and 17, Molly had almost no contact with him.) She moves out of her parents' home, drops out of high school, and is arrested for drug possession at one point, though she manages to get out of it with community service as a first offender. However, as her best girl friend and her boyfriend Nelson get deeper and deeper into their drug addictions, Molly became worried for them, and had some doubts about whether she's gone too far. Unfortunately for her, at around this same time, she started manifesting as a wizard. Unwittingly, she began using her magic to attempt to cure her friends of their addictions. Not only did it do inadvertent and awful damage to their minds, such magic was a direct violation of one of the Laws of Magic set out by the White Council of wizards. This could have led directly to her execution by the Council. However, Harry was already involved by this point, as Molly had gone to Harry for help when Nelson was arrested as a suspect in an assault case. After saving her from abduction by the Unseelie Court (which is a long story eventually TBA), Harry managed to outsmart the Merlin and save Molly from execution by taking responsibility for her. Both she and Harry were now on a 'one strike you're out' policy with the Council, but he began to train her. Molly has long carried a torch for Harry, but he has turned her down in no uncertain terms. Still, they have grown very close in the couple years of subsequent training, and he is beginning to trust her more to help him, though her talents don't lend themselves well to combat. Molly also has a special relationship to Harry's dog, Mouse, who is clearly more than just a dog, but also clearly loves Harry (and Molly). She has, at this point, more or less patched up her relationship with her family, and has more or less found her life back on track, keeping busy with lessons, practice, and tagging along on some of Harry's cases. She is still somewhat afraid of the temptation to do mind magic, and to find herself either turning evil or killed by the White Council. But following Harry's example of using power to help others keeps her afloat. =Tell Me About Your Magic Touch, Every Coin You Toss= Xanadu content goes here. Watch this space, etc. =It's Not Worth Saving, When You Say Wait= Molly Carpenter is a character from Jim Butcher's book series The Dresden Files. I am neither her, nor Katie B. of Jackalope. Nor am I the lyricist of The Kills. Proceed accordingly. Category:Characters Category:Living